1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of natural gas production, and more particularly, to gas pressurization and liquefaction as well as gas field development.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Natural gas liquefaction poses significant challenges regarding its energy consumption and delivery of the natural gas to the liquefaction plant. Existing technologies use energy very extensively and require long pipework to deliver natural gas that is produced from sea sources.